Amnesia
by celestial dragon rider
Summary: Who knew? Cornelia and Caleb met before W.i.t.c.h. when Caleb was an Earthling. But he can't remember her after brain damage. Will she be able to get him to remember his past... and her? Please review, no flames! Chapter 7 is up!
1. Tripping, Falling, Bumps, and Bruises

☺This is my first story on the site, so I hope y'all like it! I got inspired when I was traveling on the train to my grandparents' house back east. Read, enjoy, and review:-)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapter 1: Tripping, Falling, Bumps, and Bruises**

And there she was, practically asleep, sitting on the train, more miserable than you could imagine, gazing out the window, daydreaming about the boy that appeared in her dreams nightly, trying to remember his face more clearly. He was only a blur of mussed chocolate-brown hair and brilliant green eyes. Cornelia Hale was heading west to New York because she had some dumb relatives that her parents insisted that they had to visit. She was twelve years old and practically depressed and would rather eat a frog than be where she was at that moment with Lillian sitting in the seat next to her babbling and singing loudly, so everyone else in the coach section could hear. Cornelia pushed her long blonde hair back and kept staring out at the bleak North Dakota landscape, attempting to make it a little less bleak just by glaring at it.

"Batroom!"yelled Lillian suddenly. Cornelia's mother set her magazine down on the seat faded, germy blue seat and took Lillian's hand and led her down the narrow walkway down to the cramped restrooms. Cornelia resumed her staring out the window at the humble towns that in the words of the locals, "If you blink, you'd miss 'em!" A few minutes later, Cornelia's mother returned panting and distressed.

"Lillian ran off when we were coming back from the bathroom and I can't find her, "she said worriedly."Cornelia, you know her. You're good at finding her. Could you look for Lillian?" She saw the pleading, desperate look in her mother's eyes. Reluctantly, Cornelia dragged herself out of the seat, the image of the boy fading away once again.

She stumbled through the aisles drowsily, since she had just tried to break up the time by taking a nap, calling out Lillian's name softly. She saw the narrow stairs that you couldn't use if you were fat, (thankfully Cornelia was anything but fat) and trudged in that direction. She had almost gotten to the stairs when (bum-bum-bum!) she tripped over a Converse shoe. The last thing she saw before she tumbled down the stairs was a star on the black side that said ALL-STAR. Thump-thump-thump, down the stairs went Cornelia, collecting new bruises on each plastic step. Finally, she reached the bottom. Meanwhile, the boy who accidentally tripped her rushed down the stairs, worried about her.

"Is it over yet?" murmured Cornelia, laying on the floor. The boy had reached her side. "Yeah," he said, turning her over gently. "It's over. Sorry for tripping you."Cornelia's eyes fluttered lightly and her eyes of sapphire gazed up at the boy who had tripped her, with sympathetic green eyes and chocolate-brown hair.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sorry if you thought this was short, but I just want to get it out on the site. More soon and thanks for reading!!!Please review; no flames, but criticism that will better my writing is welcome! Please notify me of any errors. Talk to ya later!


	2. Heart of Gold

I have 4 reviews...yay, me. Oh, and one is from myself. Thanks to Race Star for my first real review. Hopefully Chapter 2 will bring in more. Read and PLEASE REVIEW (even if it stinks).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 2: Heart of Gold

A hand reached down to Cornelia's. His touch sent shivers down her spine. He gently and carefully lifted her up. "I am _SO _sorry. Are you okay?"

Cornelia looked up into his shimmering green eyes and at once knew she was okay. "Yeah," she whispered dreamily. "I'm fine."

He scratched his head a bit nervously and swallowed. "I'm Caleb Drakeson. Sorry again. I, uh, have long legs, as you can see, and I, uh, stretched them out a little too far into the aisles." It was true that he had long legs. He was tall for his age, lean and athletic with gravity-defying brown hair and foresty green eyes. Cornelia couldn't help but stare a little at how cute he was. He offered his hand and she shook it bashfully.

"Cornelia Hale," choked Cornelia uneasily. "I, uh..."She searched desperately for the right words, and finally came across a question to keep the focus off herself. "Where are you headed?"

"I'm just coming back from California . I was on vacation, and now I'm heading back to New York where my parents live."

"I'm going to New York, too!" exclaimed Cornelia happily. Then she realized something. "You mean your parents let you go to California alone?"

"Well...yeah." He needed desperately to change the subject. "What kind of music do you like?"

"I like rock and roll, pretty much. The seventies rock was pretty good, too." Then she spotted his white earphones. "Ipod?"

"Yup," he replied. "Listen." He handed her an earphone and Neil Young's song 'Heart of Gold' started playing.

"_Heart of Gold"_

_I want to live, _

_I want to give,_

_I've been a miner for a heart of gold._

_It's these expressions, I never give,_

_That keep me searching for a heart of gold,_

_And I'm getting old._

_Keeps me searching for a heart of gold,_

_And I'm getting old._

_I've been to Hollywood, _

_I've been to Redwood,_

_I've crossed the ocean for a heart of gold._

_I've been in my mind, it's such a fine line_

_That keeps me searching for a heart of gold,_

_And I'm getting old._

_Keeps me searching for a heart of gold, _

_And I'm getting old._

_Keep me searching for a heart of gold._

_You keep me searching for a heart of gold, _

_And I'm growing old._

_I've been a miner for a heart of gold. _

In the bottom level of the train, where only minutes ago she had been laying on the floor, Cornelia Hale and Caleb Drakeson were dancing around, listening to Neil Young, and acting as if they had known each other for ever. When the song finally ended, they were embarrassed to no end. Cornelia blushed a deep red and so did Caleb, but then he started laughing a cheery, good-natured laugh, and soon Cornelia joined, too. By the time their fit of giggles was over, they were both sighing and catching their breaths and then Cornelia remembered Lillian. "Oh, no!" she gasped. "Lillian!" She turned to Caleb. "I'm sorry. I have to go find my little sister, Lillian, or my parents are gonna kill me. I had a really fun time!" She started to rush up the stairs.

"Wanna meet me in the observation car tomorrow at 10:00?" Caleb asked Cornelia , who was up the steps already.

She turned around and grinned. "Yes!" Then she continued down the aisles looking for Lillian. Caleb just smiled to himself.

Lillian jumped out from behind a seat. "Coneewya!" "Lillian, thank God," sighed Cornelia. She clasped her little sister's hand and walked toward her parents' seats and mulled over what had just happened to her. "Caleb Drakeson,"she murmured quietly. Was it a date that he had asked her on? Most people would probably think of it as a "meeting" or an "invitation." But Cornelia herself knew that it was a date, grinned, and continued on toward their seats.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yeah, the whole "Heart of Gold" thing seems a bit cheesy, but it comes in later in the story. Also, Cornelia is 12 because this is before W.i.t.c.h., and she and Caleb meet again when she is a Guardian. Hope you liked it, and thanks for reviewing!


	3. Breakfast

Sorry I didn't write for a while but I have a big essay, a book report, drawing contest, yaddah, yaddah, yaddah, I'll get on with the story. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like the new chapter!!! (I got 2 more reviews; hooray!!! Pretty sad, isn't it?) Read and review!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 3: Breakfast

Cornelia was balled up on the faded seat, her golden hair spread out around her slim body, while the motion of the train kept her sleepy. On the train time seemed to pass so slowly, and sleeping was about the only way to pass the endless hours. The train screeched to a halt and the woman's voice over the intercom announced loudly enough to make even the heaviest of sleepers wake up that they were somewhere in Michigan. But Cornelia still didn't wake. She was dreaming about Caleb, the image now vivid. She still clearly remembered his velvety voice, thick brown hair, and green eyes that were like soft pools of leaves. Then the noisy door linking the cars together opened and she roused sleepily.

Her parents had left a note on the seat next to her saying that they had gone to breakfast and brought Lillian with them. Cornelia rolled her eyes. _So they leave me, _she thought angrily. She glanced at her watch to see how long she had slept. The hands that danced around in circles all day read 10:43. "Oh, no!" she groaned. Then she realized that her parents in the dining car could work to her advantage. Cornelia raked her fingers through her hair to make it a bit less scary and ran down the hall toward the observation car.

Her eyes rapidly passed over everyone in the windowed car, scanning almost every inch of space and she deflated. Cornelia sunk into a seat and sighed heavily, twiddling her thumbs. Then the person in the seat next to her chuckled and said smugly, "I guess you could call yourself fashionably late." They both grinned. Caleb was wearing pale brown pajama bottoms and a white Old Navy t-shirt with green sleeves. The combo only made his eyes stand out more than usual and made him cuter, if that was possible. Cornelia assumed that they would listen to music again, but she waited patiently for Caleb to say or do something. There were a few nerve-wracking moments of awkward silence before Caleb burst out,"Do want to have breakfast with me? I have reservations."

Cornelia was surprised, but her heart leaped. "Yeah!" she exclaimed. "I, I mean yes."

Caleb sighed with relief. "Cool." Inside his heart leaped, too.

They walked together, wanting to go side by side, but since the small aisles prevented that, Caleb walked behind Cornelia and admired her shimmering blonde hair the whole way to the dining car. When they finally arrived, the two sat down nervously, but also excitedly.

They sat across from each other and received their menus from the fat red- headed waitress with who grinned at two twelve year-olds having breakfast together.

"What would you like?" she asked in her nasally voice.

Cornelia smiled at Caleb. Cornelia knew what she wanted. And he wasn't on the menu. And his name was Caleb Drakeson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yeah, again kind of cheesy/weird. Oh my gosh, I've been watching too much Disney Channel. I hope you liked it, anyways!!! Sorry it was so short. Please review, no flames!!!


	4. Tired

Hi again! Sorry I haven't written in a LONG time, same old busy yet somehow boring life. On with the story!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 4: Tired

The Hale family ran across the pavement of the Chicago train station, their baggage rolling noisily while they dodged the scooters of the officials. Cornelia huffed and puffed, dashing to keep up with the crowd and not get run over, while also trying not to fall over her long legs. When the Hales finally arrived in their seats and got settled, Cornelia was exhausted. She thought of her breakfast with Caleb and how she looked forward to seeing him again on this train. _Thank goodness that he's still on this train. Maybe I can tell him how I feel..._

She woke up again. It was twilight. Purple clouds drifted lazily above the foothills of the Appalachian Mountains, dotted in every hue of red, orange, yellow, brown, and even a little green. _It's beautiful here, _she thought. The trees blew rainbow leaves past the window. Her eyes closed lazily. _Wait, snap out of it! Honestly, Cornelia, how much can you sleep? Now go to the observation car and meet him! _And so, she dragged herself from her seat next to the sleeping Lillian and murmured a goodbye and an explanation to her parents. Then she headed down the narrow hall to the observation car.

"You don't like to be early, do you?"joked Caleb. Cornelia smiled. "Yeah. I almost fell asleep again." "Am I really _that _boring?"He smiled back. "Yeah, I guess you are," she laughed. Cornelia sat down next to him and gazed out the window. He coughed, stretched, and put his arm around her shoulders. She shivered with excitement, but tried to act as if she didn't notice. Both were ecstatic. Cornelia knew, without a doubt, that she was in love. Finally, Cornelia calmed down and, eyes drooping as she watched the landscape gliding by, fell asleep on Caleb's shoulder. He just smiled. And in her sleep, so did Cornelia.

Her eyes fluttered lightly. Then she jumped up, remembering Caleb, but found no one there. Her heart sank. No, not sank. Stopped beating as she struggled for breath. Then she found the package upon her lap. It was in beautiful, neat manuscript. Cornelia swallowed hard and read:

_Dear Cornelia,_

_I am sorry we didn't get to say goodbye. I got off the train at my stop in the middle of the night and didn't want to wake you. I will be in New York for about a month. My dad is a businessman and he has some things to talk over with Donald Trump, of all people. Whenever I see him I want to murder his wig. As you've probably guessed, I'm kind of rich, so if you ever want anything... Anyway, here's my cell number and a little something else for you. _

_Love,_

Caleb Drakeson

Cornelia smiled and opened the package.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sorry, it's short again, but I haven't written in a long time (duh) and I had to get this out. Hoped you liked it, and please review.


	5. I Hate New York

Well, I finally figured out how to get my story on the site again. Also, check out my other new story, Fortress. It's an Eragon/W.i.t.c.h. crossover. I figured I wouldn't keep you in suspense. Here it is, read and review!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapter 5: I Hate New York**

Cornelia carefully unfolded the note from around the treasure held inside. She pulled out a small slip of paper with his phone number on it, as well as the number for his room in the New York hotel. She held it to her heart, smiling and feeling as if her heart had just exploded. In a good way, of course. Then she looked at what was wrapped in the paper. It was the Ipod. Her smile got even wider.

Meanwhile, Caleb got off the train and found his way onto the bustling streets of New York. He was used to the high speed of the city, but it was always good to get away for a while. Fortunately, the hotel was not far from the train station, so he didn't have to walk for too long. His mind was far from the noise and hustle of the city, on a certain girl with long blonde hair and crystal eyes. But then, it happened.

Maybe if he had paid more attention to where he was going instead of daydreaming, it wouldn't have happened. Maybe, if he hadn't been so much in love, it wouldn't have happened. Maybe, if he'd just let in the sounds of the city, along with the frantically honking horn, instead of listening to her voice in his head, it might not of happened.

But he didn't.

Cornelia resumed staring out at the rapidly passing landscape when she got back to her seat. The Ipod music soothed her buzzing mind. But, just as they were reaching Boston, where her grandparents would pick her up, her heart gave a jolt, and she knew something terrible had happened.

A boy in the street. A taxi over his body. A frantic taxi driver. A 911 call. An ambulance rushing down the streets. Blood.

Heartbreak.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

YE-AH! It's finally getting exciting! Kind of. Anyway, I NEED reviews. They make me happy. Like the cookie dough from those Place-and-Bake cookies. So if you've ever had that DEE-licious kind of sweetness before, then you know how I need these reviews. This message was brought to you by the Hippie Association. _Save the animals! And the trees! Peace! _Thank you.

Also, check out my story _Fortress. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Me: Now, Which W.i.t.c.h. should Eragon like?

Eragon: I cannot believe you are going to make me fall in love with someone other than the TOTALLY HOT Arya!

Me: I shall make you fall in love with whoever I want, thank you! Maybe even Aldarn. Ha, ha!

Eragon: I am NOT gay! I am manly! I have a sword! See! (Pulls sword out.)

Saphira: Hey, Celest, could you maybe put in like, a hot dragon for me? Or if you don't want to, I could always eat you! (Grins evilly, revealing sharp dragon teeth.)

Me: Whatever.

(Aldarn walks in.) Aldarn: Hey, y'all. Wazzup! I just got a hip lingo guide from Caleb who got it from Martin!

(Caleb follows.) Caleb: Let's get down with our bad selves! Yeah!

Me: Honestly, sometimes I swear you are all spending too much time with Martin. Just read the story, people. Or else Saphira will eat you and I'll make Aldarn go homo along with one of the other dips here.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

SO, that's what's up in Celestial Dragon Rider-Land. (Wow, that's a mouthful!)


	6. Keep Holding On

Hi again! Here's the next chappie; R and R!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 6: Keep Holding On

Suddenly, Cornelia's heart lurched, just as the train did, rounding a corner. Tears began to well up in her eyes and stream down her face, even though she didn't know exactly what was wrong. She ran back to her seat in Coach where her parents, oblivious to the tragedy, just smiled at her and said happily,"Cornelia, honey, you'll soon see your grandparents!"

_Something happened to Caleb, _thought Cornelia, not even paying attention to what her parents had said. _Something really bad._

She took the glimmering white Ipod out of her pocket and cradled it; it was one of the few things other than memories she had left of Caleb. Cornelia placed the earbuds carefully in her ears and began to listen. There was song that they did not listen to together. Its tones soothed her but also made her sadder.

"_Keep Holding On"_

_You're not alone, together we stand,_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand,_

_when it gets cold and it feels like the end,_

_there's no place to go, you know I won't give in._

_No I won't give in._

But it just reminded Cornelia of how she was alone. And how Caleb was alone.

_Keep holding on_

'_cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

**Everywhere is white. White. White. White...**

"**Will he make it?" asks a tall man in a suit. A tearful woman stands by his side. They seem familiar...**

**A woman in a white lab coat hovers over the bedside. "We think that he will probably have amnesia if he wakes up from the coma. But right now he is not showing signs of improvement. The life support is the only thing that is keeping him going."**

**_Not, _thought the boy, _the only thing. _And he remembered, not the girl he was in love with, but the feeling she gave him. That was what was keeping him going. **(Coma patients are said to be able to hear conversations over their bedsides.)

_Just stay strong_

'_cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_But, _thought Cornelia, _I'm not there for him. _

_There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do,_

_there's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_so keep holding on_

**He was holding on. Just barely. His parents, the man and woman standing by his side, could not bear to take him off life support. How could they choose to let go of their one and only son? Their one and only Caleb. **

'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

**They could only hope that he would come out of his coma; that he could make it through.**

_So far away, I wish you were here_

_before it's too late this could all disappear._

**Caleb had to live. He had to. For the sake of his parents, Cornelia, and, in the future, Meridian. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_Next chapter, find out: _**

•If Caleb lives. (You could say that he has to, but I can always kill him if I don't get enough reviews; yes, I can be heartless sometimes!)

•What Cornelia does

•And how the current Wi.t.c.h. events happen after this!

I hope you liked it; R and R! Click the button!


	7. The Oracle

Hi everyone! I have returned! (Everyone groans.) And chapter 7 is up:)

Anyway, now is where it begins to make sense. Kind of.

R and R!!!!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 7: The Oracle

He floated, deep in thought, in the middle of a huge, seafoam green chamber with tall windows that seemed endless. A man with a white beard that grew down to his feet stood as motionless as ever beside him, always vigil. The whole chamber was silent, yet you could imagine how noises would echo in it if someone did utter a sound. And that was what happened.

The Oracle arose, his liquid movements seeming to make the room itself ripple. Tibor slowly opened his deep blue eyes and awaited the Oracle's conclusion.

"Caleb," began the Oracle slowly, his soft voice finally resounding through the room,"will die if we do nothing."

Tibor waited patiently for the next words, but then realized the Oracle wished for his opinion on the subject. "Sir, would it not be right to...intervene?"

"It is not my place to do so, as much as I wish to, Tibor. We must call upon the Council to discuss this matter that weighs so heavily on my heart."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The formerly empty chamber was now filled with wise magical beings that sat stiffly upon rows of velvety benches. The Oracle once again stood in the middle of the room, this time Tibor sitting in the stands next to Luba.

The Oracle raised his voice to fill the room. "Today we have gathered to speak upon the issue of the life of Caleb, the Earthling. We must discuss whether or not to intervene and save his life for him to become a leader of the Meridianites. Luba, where do you stand on this issue?"

Luba stood. "I believe that the Earthling Caleb would be a great leader. I have examined him closely and seen that he has all of the qualities of a strong Metamoorian: first and foremost, strength, of not only body but also mind; leadership abilities such as motivation and inspiration; and lastly, the ability to think the way the people do; to understand them and help them. Please

seriously consider him as candidate for the Rebel Leader. I might add that the current leader is aging and has no son to succeed him. I know how much Julian would love to have a boy of his own."

And so the arguments went on, back and forth, until much time had passed and the Oracle grew weary, but remained firm and calm, until there was only one Council member was left to speak. But the Oracle wanted to listen to this one's speech carefully, for he knew that she was among one of the wisest of the Congregation and always had good reasons for her actions.

So tiny, big-eared, frail-looking old Yan Lin arose and began in her shrill, reedy voice,"I believe that Caleb should most definitely be chosen as next Rebel Leader." And she sat down.

The Oracle was puzzled."And what is your reasoning behind this, Yan Lin?"

"Why, he's the cutest candidate, of course,"she squeaked happily.

The Oracle managed a laugh. "Please, Yan Lin, explain why you really would choose Caleb as Rebel Leader."

Yan Lin rose again. "For the same reasons that Luba had; the logical ones, of course, but also the emotional reasons. How do you think poor Cornelia Hale would feel if her one true love died? His parents will move on; they are vain people, so just think if he went 'missing' on Earth and escaped to Meridian. He is a fine boy, too fine to let die at his young age. We should give him a chance in another world. We could fabricate memories of his youth with Julian in Meridian, so he would feel like he had always been there."

"And what of Julian's memories? And how would Caleb disappearing be any more comforting to Cornelia?"wondered the Oracle.

"As for Julian, we will make memories of fathering Caleb for him. And, Cornelia will meet Caleb again. In the future." Yan Lin looked satisfied.

"And how will Cornelia meet him again?"inquired the Oracle.

"Why, Cornelia will be a Guardian and meet him in one or two years,"Yan Lin stated simply.

"Hmmm," mused the Oracle."Luba, is this true? Do the aurameres show it?"

Luba stood gracefully."Yes, the aurameres have revealed that she is the next Earth Guardian."

"In that case, the majority of the Congregation votes in favor of Caleb becoming the next Rebel Leader of Meridian," boomed the Oracle."We shall set to work immediately."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, on the shaking, rumbling train, Cornelia Hale dialed the cell phone number on the small slip of paper that she clung to like life itself.

Tears streamed down her face as she glanced at the paper, touching the corresponding buttons on her father's Blackberry.

Finally, agonizing seconds later, the last button in the number was pressed and Cornelia, trembling, put the phone to her ear and shoved an annoying strand of straight blonde hair away from her ear.

"Hello?"said a voice on the other line.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Next chapter, find out:**_

•_Who the voice was on the other line..._

•_And how all this connects to the future of W.i.t.c.h.!!!_

Hope you liked it!!!!! Review, please, please, or no chapter 8!!!!!!!!


End file.
